Project Summary The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB)-University of California at San Diego (UCSD) O'Brien Center for Acute Kidney Injury (AKI) is designed to provide scientifically rigorous, state-of-the-art methodologies in a cost-effective manner to foster investigations that will (i) continue to attract new scientific expertise into the study of the basic mechanisms of kidney diseases, specifically AKI; (ii) encourage interdisciplinary research; (iii) explore new basic areas with translational potential; (iv) generate Pilot and Feasibility studies that provide new and innovative approaches to study kidney disease; and (v) apply scientifically rigorous, state-of-the-art methodologies in a cost-effective manner to address experimental questions to advance understanding of the pathophysiology of AKI. The Administrative Core will coordinate and integrate the diverse activities of the UAB- UCSD O'Brien Center, facilitate interactions and collaborations among the research base, ensure quality control, rigor and reproducibility of the core services and promote scientific development. The Administrative Core includes a Biostatistical Resource (BR), which will provide statistical support for the cores and research and pilot projects of the O'Brien Center. The administrative structure with clear lines of authority has been developed to ensure that the goals and objectives of the Center are achieved. The Director and Associate Directors will be advised by an Internal Advisory Committee, who were carefully selected based on their experience in directing high quality large research programs and include the Directors of the Clinical and Translational Science Awards (CTSA) at both UAB and UCSD. In addition, the Center leadership will be advised by an External Advisory Committee, a Pilot and Feasibility (PAF) Program Committee and a Scientific Advisory Committee for each Core. The Administrative Core will continue to oversee the PAF Program and will be responsible for evaluating the Pilot Program's efficacy in promoting high quality AKI-related research that leads to extramural funding and publications. In addition, the Administrative Core will organize and support an Enrichment Program consisting of symposia, seminars with visiting speakers, journal clubs/work-in progress sessions, interface with CTSA enrichment programs, Summer Students Training Program, and an Annual Comprehensive Research Symposium. The Administrative Core has also established a communication network through email, newsletters, live video conferencing and a website to inform Center investigators of the activities and funding opportunities, AKI-related news, as well as the availability of new reagents and technologies through the Center. Therefore, the Administrative Core will enable optimal coordination of the various Center components through its committees, regularly scheduled meetings, seminar series, web-based communication mechanisms and video conferences between participating institutions.